D-3-ZO-TV
DZRI-TV 10 ABS-CBN Era 1967-1972 1967-1972 D-3-ZO-TV began existence in 1967 as DZRI-TV, the first television station in Northern Luzon. DZRI-TV was launched upon the merger of ABS-CBN's predecessors Alto Broadcasting System and Chronicle Broadcasting Network. The station began on VHF channel 10 with a transmitting power of 500 watts.1 At that time, it served as a sister to former AM station DZBC, which opened in 1964. DZRI-TV 3 Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation Era 1972-1974 1972-1974 When Martial Law was declared by then-President Ferdinand Marcos, which forced ABS-CBN to shut down under his crony, Roberto Benedicto, DZRI-TV was subsequently shut down in 1972. That became the final year of the station on the original channel 10 frequency. Eight years later, in 1980, VHF channel 10 was given to the newly-launched station DZEA-TV. While the closed network's intellectual unit was taken over by crony-owned Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation, Benedicto moved the station's VHF assignment from channel 10 to the current channel 3. Two years later, state-run Government Television (the foundation of the current People's Television Network) began broadcasting programs from Manila, as well as occasional local content, through channel 3; with the commercial BBC on its newly bought DWZM-TV channel 8, also a victim of the Marcos crackdown. DZRI-TV 3 GTV Era 1974-1980 1974-1977 1977–1979 1979-1980 DZRI-TV 3 MBS Era 1980–1986 In 1980, GTV-4 was rebranded as Maharlika Broadcasting System (MBS). It also switching into full color television broadcast, the last on Philippine television. The name change was part of the ultilization of the word "Maharlika" by Marcos during Martial Law era. 1983–1985 1985–1986 Similar to KHVH/KITV logo. DZRI-TV 3 ABS-CBN Era 1986-1992 1986-1987 In September 1986, months after ABS-CBN was reinstated as a result of the EDSA People Power Revolution's victory the past February, the network took back DZRI-TV in its current frequency. The former BBC, and GTV's successor Maharlika Broadcasting System were closed down and merged as the state-run PTV, now operating on the old BBC's channel 8 frequency. 1987-1992 In 1987, DZRI-TV's own variation of ABS-CBN's Star Network ident, with a gold tri-ribbon channel 3 with a white star at the bottom tail, debuted. At that time, programming was scheduled differently until 1989, when channel 3 Baguio officially became a satellite relay of network flagship DWWX-TV Manila, allowing it to work at par with network programming; as well as becoming a hub for viewers in the Cordillera and Ilocos regions. D-3-ZO-TV ABS-CBN Era 1992-present 1992-1999 On January 27, 1992, DZRI-TV was converted into an originating station in preparation for the launch of ABS-CBN's Regional Network Group division. At the same time, its call letters was renamed to D-3-ZO-TV, Exactly five years later, the station opened its regional news department, and began producing its local TV Patrol newscast for Baguio and its surrounding regions. 2000-2014 The logo was given a major revamp on January 1, 2000, with the dawn of the new millennium. The ABS and CBN acronyms merged below, forming the unified name ABS-CBN, and was given a more refined version of its typeface. The three rings and vertical line remain, but the outlined black box encasing them was removed and replaced by a grey square. 2014-present In late 2013, ABS-CBN refreshed their then-current logo. While the overall design remains unchanged, the typeface of the name has been simplified by removing the serifs, the rings and vertical line are drawn thicker, and the grey square is replaced with a white square. The logo was originally launched as a secondary logo on October 7, 2013, and then as the new corporate logo of the company on January 1, 2014. Channel 3 Baguio since then expanded its local programming influence to the Cordillera and later to Northern and Central Luzon, culminating in 2018 with the formation of the network's North Luzon super region with channel 3 Baguio as its main playout center. Category:Television channels in the Philippines